The invention relates to a positioning device, especially for a vehicle seat belt feeder, comprising a flexible load-bearing element and a molded part including a plurality of molded elements each annularly surrounding the deformable load-bearing element and having axial bearing surfaces. The invention furthermore relates to a belt buckle device including such positioning device.
An afore-mentioned positioning device is known, for example, from DE 10 2008 026 872 A1. When in such positioning device the molded part is provided at least partially outside a holder, it is possible that not all molded elements are arranged in a way optimally centered relative to the load-bearing element. If said molded elements are pulled into the holder, they can abut against the holder due to the radial offset. In order to avoid wear on the positioning device and increased friction, the holder must have a funnel, for example, that permits centered orientation of the molded elements. Irrespective thereof, when the radially offset molded elements abut against the holder, an undesired noise may be caused.